


moral wildernesses

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: “You know,” Reggie ignores her previous statement, “if you want to piss off your mom, I can think of a few ways.”Josie sits back against her seat, folding her arms over her chest, “What do you get out of it, Mantle?”He lifts his right shoulder half-heartedly, “Your precious company is enough for me.”





	moral wildernesses

**Author's Note:**

> _She had wandered, without rule or guidance, into a moral wilderness..._

Josie ignores the person in front of her in favor of munching down on some of Pop's cheese fries.

She couldn't believe her mother sometimes.

“Everything okay?”

Josie pauses, bringing her eyes to his, “Does it matter?”

It certainly didn't to her mom. She didn't have anything to apologize for and she definitely didn't want to sing. 

What type of song was Bittersweet Symphony anyway?

“I guess not.” Reggie shrugs, letting his head fall onto his shoulder.

They haven't talked much since the dealership show which was sad considering she was one of the few interesting people in this town. 

“Does it have anything to with Mommy?”

Josie pushes the fries away and wipes at her mouth with a napkin.

“Just because you got a front stage pass to my family drama,” she’s obviously referring to the intervention at Alice Cooper's house, “doesn't mean we're suddenly each other's confidants.”

Josie had no interest in trying to talk about it either. She'd rather simmer in her anger for now. She kinda deserved it at this point; so tired of people trying to control her.

“You know,” Reggie ignores her previous statement, “if you want to piss off your mom, I can think of a few ways.”

Josie sits back against her seat, folding her arms over her chest, “What do you get out of it, Mantle?”

He lifts his right shoulder half-heartedly, “Your precious company is enough for me.”

×

“My mom usually stays out late for some stupid meeting, but she always checks on me when she gets back.” Josie pushes Reggie onto her bed without taking a breath, “Finding me in bed with a guy will drive her insane, even more so considering it's you.”

“Uh, should I be offended?”

Josie shakes her head, going around her room and moving little stuff, “She's not too keen about the whole drug dealer thing. I wouldn't take it personal, she hasn't liked any of the guys I've brought around.”

Which is a total of two because, like she told Chuck, she doesn't date and most of the guys in the town are all the same.

“So, we go to sleep together and your mom catches us in bed?” Reggie flattens his palms against her silk blanket and leans back.

He was all for doing more, but only if she really wanted to. Reggie was a lot of things, but rapist wasn't one of them.

Josie sighs, putting her hands on her hip, “No, we need to make it more believable.” She chews on her lip as she mulls it over, “Take off your shirt.”

Well, Reggie would never pass up an opportunity to be shirtless.

He stands up, making a show of removing his grey V-neck slowly then sitting back down.

Josie tries to go for the whole unimpressed look, but there's a small spark in her eyes as she fails at trying not to check him out.

“You like what you see?”

Josie rolls her eyes, stepping in between his open legs, “Kiss me.”

Reggie does, grabbing hold of her hips and craning his neck to meet her lips as she leans down.

Josie remembers what making out with Reggie is like. This isn't it.

Josie pulls back, panting somewhat heavily, “Okay, again, but better this time. Kiss me like you did at the party.”

“I would, but you kinda took charge of that whole thing.”

That's…. true. She initiated the kiss, moving his face just the way she wanted it.

“Alright.” 

Josie kicks off her shoes before moving to straddle him.

Her arms snakes around broad shoulders as she presses their mouths against each other's again.

Reggie's thumb rub circles into her skin, under her shirt as he shoves his tongue into her mouth.

Josie pushes forward until Reggie gets the hint and lies back on the bed.

She ends the kiss to mouth at his neck, knowing a bruise will be left there tomorrow.

Reggie pushes her shirt up and Josie breaks away from the kiss for a moment to allow him to pull it over her head.

The snort that comes from him is almost immediate.

“You really have a thing for cats, huh?”

Josie glances down at her leopard print bra then back up at him, “Says the one who speaks about himself in third person.”

Besides, it wasn't like she was a furry or anything.

“Are we going to argue or are we….” Reggie trails off as he gestures between the two.

“I happen to like the first option bet-”

Reggie covers his mouth with hers again. She had an amazing voice, but now was not the time for talking.

Josie feels the bed bounce as Reggie flips them over.

“I have one rule.” 

“Getting cold feet?” She can feel his warm breath against her throat as he hovers slightly.

“One hickey on my neck and the rest have to be able to be covered. I don't need to walk around school like Hester Prynne.”

“Okay, before we go any further, how far are we going?” Reggie draws his head back some to to look at her.

Neither of them were blind to the increasing bulge in his pants.

“Maybe next time.” 

Reggie shrugs then attaches his lips to the arch of her neck and eventually further down.

×

Josie lifts up on her elbow as she comes to. Her legs feel stiff and there's a warm pair of arms wrapped around her stomach.

The day comes back to her in flashes. _Her mom. The faux apology. Singing at the confirmation. Reggie._

She twists onto her other side to face him, poking at his shoulder until he wakes too.

“Josie?” He looks around her room in confusion, “what time is it?”

Josie isn't really listening. She can vaguely hear two voices outside her door. One belonging to her mom and the other belonging to….

“You have to go.”

Josie kicks the sheets off of her so she can get out of bed and find some pajamas to put on. 

She throws his shirt at him before gesturing to the window.

“My dad is here.”

That seems to spring Reggie in action.

He's had to deal with angry fathers before and he'd prefer to avoid them if possible.

Josie turns him with wide eyes as her doorknob starts to turn, “Hide!”

“Where?”

“I don't know.”

Reggie ducks besides the side of the bed as Josie pulls on her robe to cover her top half.

“Is everything okay, Josephine?” Her mom asks as she steps into the room, “I thought I heard voices.”

Josie shakes her head, kicking one of Reggie's shoes out of view before her mom can see. “I was on the phone with Cheryl.”

Her mom nods slowly, eyes raking over Josie suspiciously.

Josie holds her eye contact, not wanting to appear one bit guilty.

“It's okay to have relations, but please be more careful next time.”

A line appears between her brows as she opened her mouth to ask her mom what the hell she was talking about.

Sierra points to her neck and Josie raises her hand to rub at it subconsciously.

She'd let her think it was Cheryl if that's what her mom wanted to.

“Why is Dad back so soon?”

“Steve's daughter is getting married so he left,” her dads gruff voice answers as he leans against the doorframe, “You can't have a band with one member missing.”

He certainly didn't waste any time. One minute and he was already belittling her.

“Well, I need to another good hour of sleep before school tomorrow.” 

“Of course. Good night, honey.” Her mom sends her a quick smile before leaving her room and closing the door behind her.

Reggie uses the bed to help him up, shirt on and hair back in place. “Your dad always like this?”

Josie ignores him as she walks over to window and lifts it open.

“I had fun.”

Reggie slips back into his shoes before walking towards her, “Mantle the Magnificent is never boring.”

 _That._ That's the reason she doesn't date. She couldn't deal with having someone who's ego was just as bad as hers, possibly worse.

Reggie ducks his head down for a quick kiss before throwing one leg over the window pane.

“Oh, and Josie-” Her door opens just as Reggie gets most of his body on the other side.

Mission accomplished, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> i hate that all the kids get to rage against their parents but not josie. why does she have to go along with everything her mom says? where's her teenage rebellion?? comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
